Der Tanz beginnt
by tentakula
Summary: Ist der Tod oder das Leben an sich die größere Bestrafung?


_Disclaimer:         alles JKR, mir nix. Auch wenn man es nicht glauben möchte _

_Anmerkungen:   diese kurzgeschichte ist durch ein Lied entstanden, das mir ein Freund geschickt hat. Es ist ziemlich melancholisch, und deshalb ist es auch die fic. Dieses lied war auch der Namengeber für diese story, also wenn ihr die band kennt, lasst es mich wissen ;). Würde mich echt interessieren, wer sonst noch diese art von songs hört ;)_

~*~

Ich hatte niemals Angst vor diesen Zeitpunkt.

Ich wusste immer, dass er kommen würde.

Es war eine gewisse Sehnsucht in mir.

Eine Sehnsucht, die mich ausfüllte.

All die Jahre, all die Leiden, allein für diesen Moment.

Ich fürchte mich nicht.

Würde es niemals tun.

Es ist mein Schicksal.

Es sollte niemals anders sein.

~*~

Der Raum ist kalt und klamm, so wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt hatte. Es schien mir passend, angemessen für die Dinge die noch folgen werden. Die düsteren Wände, das fahle Kerzenlicht. Es schafft eine Stimmung, die ihresgleichen sucht. Doch es stimmt mich ruhig, mein Inneres ist nach all den Jahren endlich zur Regungslosigkeit gekommen. Kein Hass, keine Trauer, keine Vorwürfe. Nur absolute Stille. 

Ich habe in meinem Leben getötet. Für das Böse, wie auch das Gute. Ich kann die Schrei des Nachts hören. Die Gesichter der Toten geistern durch meinen Verstand. Peinigen mich, klagen mich an. Ich habe keinen vergessen, der durch meine Hand starb. Und es waren viele. Männer, Frauen, sogar Kinder. Sie starben durch meinen Willen, ich sprach den Todesfluch über sie aus. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich ihre Körper in wildem Tanz. Wie sich ihre Augen verdrehten, in ihren letzten Augenblicken. Ich höre die Schreie, wenn sie mein Todesfluch traf. Eine Komposition des Schmerzes, des Todes. Die Schreie vermischen sich, werden zu einer Stimme. Sie verfolgt mich, raubt mir den Schlaf. Doch es ist ein geringer Preis für die Taten, die ich verbrochen habe. 

Ich sah Leiber, seltsam verstümmelt. Bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt. Ich habe ihnen ihr Leben genommen. Für mich war es gleich, für wen ich tötete. Es interessierte mich niemals, und so ist es auch heute. Ich wurde dazu geboren, ich wurde dazu geschaffen, um Befehle zu befolgen. Marionettengleich den Willen anderer zu verwirklichen. Von Anbeginn der Zeit war es meine Bestimmung. Ich zweifelte niemals daran. Werde es auch heute nicht tun.

Ich sehe in die Gesichter derer, die meine Richter sind. Sie verurteilen mich für Taten, deren Blut auch an ihren Händen klebt. War es nicht auch ihr Wille, dass ich gehorche? Ein braver Soldat in der Masse der Armee. Keine Fragen, nur stures Ausführen. Ich wollt mich richten? Richtet euch selbst, das steht euch zu. Doch auch dies nehme ich hin. Ich wollte es nicht anders. Eine Flucht? Diese Option kam niemals für mich in Frage.

Eine Frage. Ich höre sie nur verschwommen. Sie dringt nur noch verzerrt durch die Watte in meinem Gehirn, die sich immer weiter ausgebreitet hat. Außerdem ist es nicht mehr wichtig, welche Einwürfe ich hätte, das Urteil steht bereits fest. Warum dann auch noch sinnlos Worte verschwenden? Diese Verhandlung ist eine Farce. Schon als ich festgenommen wurde, stand meine Hinrichtung fest. Wen wollt ihr blenden? Mich? Euch selbst? 

Aber ist es nicht vielmehr so, dass mein gesamtes Leben eine Posse war? Ich war lediglich ein Spielball, in einem Spiel in dem es nur Verlierer geben konnte. Ich habe für beide Seiten den Hampelmann gemimt. Ich habe sie beide verraten, keinem wirklich gedient. Doch hätte ich ein anderes Leben gewählt, wenn ich die Chance dazu gehabt hätte? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich kannte niemals ein anderes Leben, und ich denke es ist auch besser gewesen. Es hätte mich zerstört. Oft ist Nichtwissen gnädiger als Wissen. War das der Grund, warum ich niemals fragte? Möglich. Doch ist das nun noch essentiell? Wohl nicht. 

Die Verhandlung endet. Das Urteil fällt aus wie erwartet. Alle Augenpaare ruhen auf mir, warten auf meine Reaktion. Soll ich um Gnade winseln? Vor euch auf die Knie fallen? Euch um Verzeihung bitten? Warum? Ihr seid genauso schuldig wie ich. Dies ist ein tröstender Gedanke. Denn ich weiß, einst wird mein Schicksal das eure werden. Seht her! Seht mich an! Hier könnt ihr eure Zukunft sehen. Ein leichtes, spöttisches Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen. 

Ich höre die Worte die meine Bestimmung besiegeln. Worte mit unbeschreiblichen Auswirkungen. Es hetzt meinen Leib rauf und runter, legt sich um meinen Verstand. Verstärkt meien Empfindungen immens. Einst wünschte ich mir, zu wissen, wie der Tod sich anfühlt. Nur erfahre ich es. Mein Leben als Preis: 

Immer weiter lächeln, auch wenn die Schmerzen beinahe unerträglich werden. Ich lächle, auch als die ersten Knochen in mir brechen, das Geräusch jagt durch meinen Körper, hinterlässt eine Spur der Verwüstung. Immer weiter werden meine Organe zusammengepresst, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Weitere Knochen zersplittern in tausend Stücke, senden Wellen der Schmerzen durch mich, vernebeln meinen Verstand. Mein Innerstes brennt in einem Feuersturm des Leidens. Meine Beine versagen, lassen mich wie einen nassen Sack auf die Erde fallen. Meine Beine, nur noch wabbelnde Masse aus Fleisch und Knochensplitter, hören auf zu existieren. Sie gehören nicht länger zu meinem Körper. Ein heftiger Hustenanfall schüttelt meinen Körper durch. Blut rinnt aus meinen Mundwinkeln, doch noch immer sind diese nach oben gewölbt. Meine letzten Sekunden werde ich nicht mit Schreiben vergeuden. Ich werde euch nicht die Genugtuung geben, mich besiegt zu sehen.

Mein Oberkörper sackt nach vorne. Der Fluch ist von mir genommen, doch er hat sein Ziel nicht verfehlt. Mein Todesurteil ist gesprochen, und niemand wird es mehr verhindern können. Ich werde hier liegen bleiben und warten. Darauf warten, dass der Schmerz, der noch immer meinen Leib peinigt verebbt. Darauf, dass meine Atmung schwächer und schwächer wird, bevor sie gänzlich ermattet. Darauf, dass mein Blick sich trübt, und ich in der Schwärze versinke. 

Meine Ankläger lassen mich mit meiner Sehnsucht nach dem Tod allein. Sie gehen an mir vorbei. Lediglich schwarze Schuhe. Eintönig, monoton schreiten sie an meinem Gesicht vorüber. Keiner wagt ein Wort zu sprechen. Und dann bin ich allein. Starre auf den Boden und einen kleinen Teil der Mauer gegenüber meines Gesichtes. Noch immer rasen unbeschreibliche Wellen des Schmerzes durch meinen Körper. Wohl kein Knochen blieb in dieser geschundenen Hülle heil.

Eine Ratte huscht an meinem Gesicht vorbei. Werden sie meine Begleiter? Sie werden bei mir bleiben, wenn sich auch meine Seele längst vom Rest meines Seins getrennt hat. Sie werden hier bleiben, und sich um meinen Körper kümmern. Es muss ein wahres Festmahl für sie sein. Ein menschlicher Körper gänzlich für sie allein. Werden sie mich gleich anknabbern? Stücke blutigen Fleisches aus mir reißen? Sich durch die Muskelstränge beißen, bis sie auf den harten Knochen stoßen? Oder werden sie warten bis das Fleisch von meinen Knochen fällt? Wenn die Haut rissig und schwammig ist? Und der Verwesungsprozess bereits die ersten Früchte trägt? Diese kleinen Allesfresser werden sich um meine sterblichen Überreste kümmern, nichts wird von meiner Existenz zeugen, als ein paar abgenagte, blanke Knochen. Meine Eingeweide, meine Organe, alles wird verschwunden sein. Verdaut in den kleinen Mägen dieser Nagetiere.

Langsam verklärt sich mein Blick, wird trüber und trüber. Das Ende ist in greifbarer Nähe. Nicht mehr lange und mein sinnloses Leben hat ein Ende gefunden. Wir irgendjemand um mich trauern? Wird jemand meiner gedenken? Oder wird mich jeder nur als den Spion in Erinnerung haben, der ich eigentlich nie sein wollte?

Ich schließe meine Augen und lasse mich von der tröstenden Dunkelheit umarmen. Der Tanz ist vorbei.

~*~

_die gestalt in dieser fic kann natürlich jeder sein *g* aber jeder der mich wirklich kennt, wird wissen wen ich im sinn hatte *smile* _

_und das ich schlussendlich, dann doch etwas „brutaler" geworden bin *schulterzuck* hey, horror liebe ich nun mal *grinst*_


End file.
